Inner Demons
by kitikattt7
Summary: Dellinger is a devious little shit. And you're about to find out why ;) LEMONADE PEOPLE *places lemon in your hand and prances away* Rated M.


**Diamante sends you and Dellinger on a mission to the coliseum; some competitors were getting too rowdy down there. You are both inside the coliseum looking for the fight. **

"Hahaha! Finally some action! I've been looking for some fun all day~!" Dellinger exclaimed.

"You get WAY too excited for this type of stuff." You reply.

"What can I say, _I just love killing."_

"Hey now, were not here to _kill_, were here to set some people straight."

"Uggh, fiiine." He pouted.

***After completing mission, you both are walking back home***

"Kyaa~, that was so much fun! Got my blood pumping and everything!" he yelled.

"I don't understand why you get so excited for this crap…it's like you get off on it or something." You huffed.

Dellinger moves a little closer to you, "_I could show you~" _and slaps your ass.

Stunned and embarrassed you rub your bottom, "Shut up you perv!"

Dellinger smirked "Hahaha~! You're such a prude."

"No I'm not!" you argue back.

"HA! Prove it then~" he taunts.

You side swipe him, pinning the merman against the wall. You smash your lips to his while rubbing your leg conveniently between his thighs. As you pulled away, he was slightly stunned by your advance.

"Haha! _What's the matter?_ Cat got your-" you taunted until Dellinger pulled you back in for another kiss. This time more lustful. Dellinger slithered his tongue past you lips, picking you up by your legs and swung you around, switching positions. His chest pressed to yours, the bulge in his shorts grew harder with every touch. His finger tips caressed your inner thighs and he continued hold you. Part of you wanted to push him away, not giving him the satisfaction of things going further, but the other part of you secretly always had a thing for Dellinger. Yeah he was a perv, but that's just who he was and has always been. The attention he always gave you was different from others, you loved turning him down because he would always try again.

A soft moan passes your lips into his. You feel his devious smirk whilst kissing. He grinds his pelvis into yours, feeling his harden piece through the clothes. Another moan escapes as your lips part. The fishman moves his face to the crook of your neck, his sharp teeth grazing your delicate skin. The sex drive was making his appearance change, his back fin began to emerge and he ripped off his hat exposing his fighting fish horns.

There was a slight tremble in your voice, although he looked freighting, he still had sex appeal. You knew he wouldn't harm you, he would never harm a Donquixote member. His fingers crept slightly through your shorts, seeing if he could reach your center. Your face growing more flushed at his attempts. Frustrated from the constraint, Dellinger hoists you up higher, bringing your hips to his face level. You shriek being up so high, "Dellinger!"

"Don't move." He demands looking up with his devilish eyes.

You hold on to his horns making sure you wouldn't fall forward, although he was incredibly strong.

Dellinger brought his face to your groin, with one bite he tore off your shorts, including your panties.

He smiled in success, and nuzzled closer to your essence. He wanted his hands free to roam, so he set you comfortably atop his broad shoulders while your back was still to the wall. His hot breath hovered your sweet lips as his tongue began to lap, parting them and massaging your clit. You grip his horns trilled by warming sensation, unable to control your vocals. He maneuvered his hands to your top half, sliding them under your shirt. He rubbed your stomach while slowly inching his way up. He was just tall enough to reach your breasts.

_Well today was a good day not to wear a bra… _you thought.

Your heart fluttered at his touch. He continued to eat you feverishly while his finger tips traced your peaks. You can feel your lower abdomen growing hotter, if this continued any longer you were going to climax. Dellinger hummed against your pussy feeling your back arch with every gentle tweak to your sensitive buds. Within that moment you are overwhelmed in ecstasy. The sexy blonde indulges your sweet cum.

He brings you down, not finished quite yet, and pulls out his fully erect member. You knew he was well equipped since he'd always wear those shorts around the palace, but you were stunned at how hung he really was. He pins you to the wall again, this time you are facing away from him. You feel Dellinger searching for the right entrance with his dick and he soon plunges into you. Your wet core clenching his throbbing cock. He fucks you fiercely like the animal he was, and occasionally went slow to feel the trembling in your knees. He fed off your moans and cry's as fuel to keep going.

He moved your hair aside from your face and placed lips against your ear.

"_Heheheh…_" he giggled. "_I'm gonna finish you off right here…" _he muttered through a deep groan.

He wrapped one arm under your breasts and the other slid down to your core, he parted your swollen lips and rubbed his fingers against your clit. Your body feels at an overload, with just a few more thrusts you feel Dellinger release himself inside you. His fluids filling you, extending his raspy moan with every pump. He pulls out and turns you around. Still erect and pulsating, he pushes his body against yours, you start to grow more eager as if he was about to go for round two.

"_YOU get way too excited for this kind of stuff…heheh."_ he taunted from previously.

"Ugh whatever…" you groaned back.

The two of you were down the hall of a dressing room for the coliseum and stole some clothes to get back home.

After you get back, you both head to your own rooms. Dellinger gives you a devilish smirk before shutting his door.

Hours pass by and it was evening time. You lay in your bed replaying what happen today. That deep seductive voice rang through your head, sending chills down your spine. "_Fuck…" _you moan. His dominance was such a turn on. Yet if _you_ had shown more dominance he would have been into that just as much. Your mind wandered at the possibilities as you grew a sinister grin across your face.

_***knock* *knock* **_

Dellinger got up the answer his door.

He opened it. No one was there. He took a step out to the hallway and still no one in sight.

Unbeknownst to him you had actually snuck inside his room from the top of the door frame like a ninja. As he stepped back in, you ran up behind him and wrapped a black fold around his eyes, securing it tightly. He panicked just for a second, yelling "WHAT THE HELL!"

You take another black fold and tie his arms tightly behind his back and guide him over to his bed. You shove him on the bed, as he squirms to get free. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" he shouts.

You trace your finger tips up his exposed thighs as you climb above him. Your stilettos grazing his legs and subtle scent of leather passes Dellinger's nose. You could feel his chest pounding, not from fear, but excitement. "_What do you want…_" he mumbled.

You lowered your lush red lips to his ear, "_To finish __**you**__ off…" _you reply deviously.


End file.
